


Doodle

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fenton is a hard worker but only to those things important in his life, FentonXOC relationship, Gen, Manny Manhorse is canon in show now, Will reveal OC later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: Gyro catches Fenton doodling when he should be working but aren't some doodles work too





	Doodle

“Mrs. Crackshell-Cabrera-Ba--”

“Mrs. Crackshell-Ba--”

“Mrs. Cabrera-Ba--” 

“Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera-Ba—”

“INTERN! What are you doing!”

“Ahhh! Dr. Gearloose, a thousand apologies, sir. I was just—”

“I don’t care what you WERE doing, all I care is that those files for my newest top-secret project are in order! We’ll see if that no talent thief Mark Beaks can steal THIS invention! And, we won’t have any more mishaps right Intern?”

“Oh no, none at all Dr. Gearloose, why I’ll--!”

“Quit kissing up Crackshell, and if I catch you doodling again I’ll re-rethink replacing you with Manny Manhorse!” The door to Fenton’s “laboratory” slammed, causing the diaper changing station/office desk to quake; nearly dropping the notebook he had been “doodling” in. 

Fenton grabbed the blueprints and other documents he’d been charged with organizing and staggered to the door, fumbling to grasp the knob and get out of his office before his boss stayed true to his word. 

“They may be doodles to you Dr. Gearloose, but to me they’re more important than even being Gizmoduck.” The brown duck said quietly, before managing to open the door. As he closed it behind him with his foot the hall light shone on the lined paper. 

On it was a bunch of crossed out last names, with the final letter missing after each line, as well as a large number and writing that read, “Only 24,049 to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Fenton in the reboot and though many people will throw me into the pit of shame I have an OC paired with this Fenton and I have given but a soft clue as to them but I will reveal her sooner, or later. Probably later. 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments on my writing style on this very short one shot


End file.
